La bondad del Digimundo
by MeliKurisu
Summary: Meli Kurisu fue una niña que sobrevivió a un accidente de coche, donde sus padres no tuvieron la misma suerte. Ahora es una de la niñas elegidas junto con su mejor amiga Mimi Tachikawa y su compañero Calumon. Digimon Adventure 01 y Digimon Adventure 02./ OC /
1. Adios

**** _**(6 años de edad)**_

Era de noche, las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada. Se oía ruido, mucho ruido. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana, me pegue a ella y...no me lo podía creer...había un dinosaurio enorme y naranja con una especie de casco marrón lanzando bolas de fuego a un pájaro tan grande como él de color verde con un casco metálico y dos plumas rojas, una a cada lado de la cara como pestañas. Al acabar, el dinosaurio, de lanzar fuego, el pájaro lanzo un rayo contra él , a quien se le cayo el puente encima. Después de un tiempo, hubo un pitido de silbato y el dinosaurio se levanto, ataco al pájaro hubo una luz y...

**COCO: ¡Meli! ¡Arriba!**

Me desperté con el grito de mi madre y me levante de la cama, eso había sido un sueño muy raro. Me vestí y fui a la cocina. Allí estaba mamá.

**COCO: Toma, tu desayuno.**

Me puso en frente un tazón de leche y un paquete de cereales Chocapic. Los cogí y los puse en la mesa para desayunar, eche los cereales y empece a comer.

**COCO: Meli ¿No has echado demasiados cereales?**

**YO: ¡No!**

**COCO: Comes demasiado...**

**YO: Puede ser...**

**COCO: ****_(Suspiro)_**** De verdad...vas a acabar con nuestras reservas.**

Entro a la cocina papá y me revolvió el pelo.

**KOJI: Hola enana.**

**YO: Hola papi.**

**KOJI: Venga acaba que hay que ir al cole.**

**YO: ¡Si!**

Mamá encendió la televisión, en el canal de noticias y se sentó en la silla de mi lado. En la tele había una imagen desde el cielo del puente que fue destruido, al igual que en mi sueño...tal vez no haya sido un sueño.

**TELE: Estamos en Nerima, en el barrio de Hikarigaoka. Al parecer el puente ha sido destruido, no se sabe com,o ni por quien o que. Algunas personas hablan de un atentado terrorista...**

Mamáapagó la tele y me bebí toda la leche del tazón y me levante.

**YO: ¡Ya estaaa!**

Salimos de casa y fuimos al parkin, montamos en el coche y nos fuimos hacia el colegio, normalmente íbamos por el puente, pero como estaba destruido tuvimos que coger otro camino. Llegamos a un cruce y vi un camión que venía por la derecha, creí que iba a parar pero..

**YO: ¡CUIDADO PAPÁ!**

Entonces...todo se volvió negro...

**Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi**

Escuche pitidos.

**Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi**

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

**Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi **

Me senté. Estaba en una habitación blanca, en una cama blanca...aquí todo era blanco...y a mi lado había una maquina que pitaba...estaba en un hospital.

**Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi**

Tenía una pinza en los dados indices conectados con cables a la maquina de pitidos.

**Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi**

Me saque las pinzas y me levanté. Llevaba un camisón...como no...blanco. Fui a la puerta y cuando iba a abrirla me fije que mi mano derecha estaba vendada y solo dejaba ver los dedos. Estire la parte del cuello del camisón y mire hacia abajo, estaba vendada desde la cintura al pecho. Abrí la puerta y vi a mi tía Lucy hablando con una enfermera.

**YO: Tía...**

Me miro, se quedó así durante un tiempo, hasta que se agacho y me abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo. Nos separamos y me miro.

**YO: ¿Dónde está mamá y papá?**

Siguió mirándome sin decir nada.

**YO: ¿Tía?**

**LUCY: Veras Meli..**

**YO: ¿Qué pasa?**

Se le cayó una lágrima y se la limpio rápido.

**YO: ¿Estas bien?**

**LUCY: Si...**

Me volvió a abrazar y empezó a llorar.

**YO: ¿Porqué lloras?**

**LUCY: Tus pa...**

**¿?: ¡Meli!**

Me separe y mire hacia atrás. Allí estaba mi mejor amiga, Mimi.

**YO: ¡Mimi!**

Le di un abrazo y ella me lo devolvió.

**MIMI: ¿Estas bien? LLevas 2 semanas en coma...**

**YO: ¿Eh? ¿Dos semanas?**

**MIMI: Y solo te pude visitar 2 veces.**

**YO: ¿Mm?**

**MIMI: Es que me he mudado del barrio, ahora vivo en Odaiba.**

**YO: ¿En la isla?**

**MIMI: Si, esta conectada por un puente asi que puede ir a verte sin necesidad de ir en barco.**

**YO: ...Vale...**

**MIMI: No estés triste...seremos amigos para siempre ¿No?**

**YO: ¡Si!**

**MIMI: ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a la habitación! ¡He traído muñecas!**

**YO: ¡Genial!**

Fuimos a la habitación y jugamos a que eran espías, me lo pase genial. Mas tarde, Mimi se fue y entro mi tía.

**LUCY: Meli ¿Te gustaría mudarte a Odaiba y estar cerca de Mimi?**

**YO: ¡Si! Pero no creo que papa quiera...**

**LUCY: Bueno...ahora vas a vivir conmigo.**

**YO: ¿Y papá y mamá?**

**LUCY: Veras Meli.. tu papá y tu mamá...**

**¿?: Señorita Kurisu, si firma aquí por la custodia de la niña por fallecimiento de progenitores. **

**LUCY: Señor Terumi...**

Están... ¿muertos?

**YO: Tía...**

Empece a llorar.

**LUCY: Meli... calmate...**

**YO: Buaaaa ¡Mamá!**

La tía me cogió en brazos , no podía dejar de llorar, había perdido a mi padres... La tía firmó esa cosa y nos fuimos a casa. Al llegar me puse el pijama y me fui a mi cama a acurrucarme debajo de la mantas.

Mi tía vendió el piso y nos mudamos a Odaiba, a un complejo residencial donde conocí a un niño bajito de mi edad, Izzy Izumi. Como mi tía trabaja de comercial en Apple, siempre está de viaje y me quedo o con Mimi o con Izzy. En su trabajo gana bastante dinero, así que me dio una tarjeta de un tope de 1000 yens y Mimi y yo solemos ir de compras con ella...

_**4 años mas tarde**__** (10 años)**_

**LUCY: ¡Meli! ¡Vas ha hacer esperar a Tachikawa family!**

Salí de mi habitación con mi equipaje.

**YO: ¡Ya estoy!**

**LUCY: Ok, te están esperando abajo. Recuerda que cuando vuelvas voy a estar en casa, que solo me voy a Estados Unidos.**

**YO: Si, si.**

**LUCY: Cuando seas mayor te llevare conmigo.**

**YO: He visto tus imagenes, siempre estas de fiesta...**

**LUCY: No es cierto..**

**YO: ****_(¬¬)_**** Ejem...**

**LUCY: ¡Venga que los estas haciendo esperar!**

**YO: Si, si.**

Salí de casa y baje en el ascensor al portal. Vi a Mimi y a sus padres. Me acerque a ellos.

**YO: ¡Hola Mimi!**

**MIMI: ¡Hola! ¿Preparada para el campamento?**

**YO: ¡Si!**

El padre de Mimi, Keisuke, metió mi maleta en el maletero y subimos todos al coche.

**SATOE: ¡Venga cariño! ¡Arranca!**

**KEISUKE: ¡SI!**

**SATOE Y KEISUKE: Vamos de paseo ¡PI PI PI! En mi coche nuevo ¡PI PI PI!**

**MIMI: No puede ser...**

Me empece a reír, los padres de Mimi son cariñosos, protectores y mimosos, quieren mucho a Mimi y siempre son positivos para que sea feliz.

**_1 hora más tarde_**

Llegamos al campamento y los padres de Mimi se fueron. Mimi y yo compartimos habitación y en él me encontre a Izzy. Izzy y Mimi se conocían del cole, nunca hablaron, no es que no se lleven bien, pero Mimi prefiere estar solo con chicas. En las duchas o en la piscina Mimi siempre me cubre, desde el accidente de hace cuatro años me ha quedado de recuerdo una cicatriz de quemadura en la palma de la mano derecha y en la espalda.

Ya han pasado 4 días, quedan 6 para volver a casa.

* * *

Siento que sea corto pero no soy buena en esto... Espero que os guste y haber si puedo subir otro capítulo rápido.


	2. Digimundo

El digimon y sus digievoluciones que voy a usar no son digievoluciones de verdad voy a poner digimons que me gusten y lo pongo como que es su digievolucion.

* * *

Estaba con Izzy, intentando que dejara el ordenador y viniera a jugar.

**YO: Venga Izzy, vamos a jugar.**

**IZZY: Espera Meli, que ya acabo.**

**YO: Te doy 5 minutos.**

Hacia un fuerte sol y sentí que algo caía en mi cabeza, mire hacia arriba y... ¡Estaba nevando!

**YO: ¡Izzy! ¡Mira!**

**IZZY: ¿Que...?**

**YO: ¡Quieres mirar hacia arriba!**

Izzy miro hacia arriba.

**IZYY: ¡Esta nevando! ¡Es imposible!**

**YO: Pues ya me dirás...**

De repente se levanto un viento muy frente y que, junto con la nieve se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve.

**IZZY: ¡Vamos Meli!**

Me agarro de la mano y fuimos a una especie de cabaña. Allí había 6 niños más y entre ellos estaba Mimi, me separe de Izzy y fui junto ella.

**YO: ¡Mimi!**

**MIMI: ¡Meli! ¡¿Has visto?! ¡Esta nevando!**

**YO: Creo que todos lo hemos visto...**

Pronto dejo de soplar el viento y de nevar. Un niño con gafas... Tai creo que se llamaba abrió las puertas y todos salimos.

**TAI: ¡Va! ¡Una guerra de bolas de nieve!**

**JOE: Deberíamos avisar a un adulto.**

Hice una bola de nieve y se la lance.

**YO: ¡Vamos! ¡No seas brasas!**

Sentí algo frío chocar contra mi cabeza, me gire y vi un niño pequeño rubio riendose.

**MATT: ****_(Algo enfadado) _****¡Tk!**

Supongo que seria su hermano, por el parecido y por la confianza con la que lo llamo. Cogí e hice otra bola de nieve y se la lance al gorro como venganza.

**YO: ¡La venganza se sirve fría!**

Tk y yo nos empezamos a reír.

**IZZY: Deberíais dejar eso, no es normal que nieve y según la información en otros lugares del mundo el clima también a cambiado bastante.**

**TAI: ¡Deja eso y ven a jugar!**

Tk se acerco a mi y señaló hacia el cielo.

**TK: ¡Mira!**

Mire y había una aurora boreal

**YO: ¡Que bonito!**

**JOE: Esto se vuelve raro por momento...**

Una luz verde apareció en medio de la aurora boreal.

**YO: ¿Que es eso?**

De repente de esa luz salieron 8 luces hacia nosotros.

**TAI: ¡Cuidado!**

Cogí a Tk y me tiré hacia a tras esquivando las luces hacia nosotros. Nos levantamos y Tk me abrazo.

**TK: ¡Eres mi heroina!**

Me daba la impresión de que este niño estaba pillado por mi. La luces que cayeron a nuestros pies se elevaron a nuestra altura y cada uno cogió la que tenía enfrente.

**SORA: ¿Qué es esto?**

**TAI: Tal vez sea un móvil...**

**YO: ****_(Irónicamente) _****¿Caído del cielo y que brilla?**

Sentí que alguien me cogía de la mano y vi a Tk temblando.

**TK: Meli... ¿Qué es eso?**

Al principio creí que se refería al chisme brillante pero luego, al mirar al cielo vi.. ¡una ola de agua gigante!

**YO: ¡¿Una ola?!**

Fuimos tragados por la ola y perdí el conocimiento.

**Despierta... Despierta...**

Abrí los ojos y me recompuse sentándome, a mi lado estaba Tk que me abrazo.

**TK: Meli...¿Estas bien?**

**YO: Si...**

**TK: Te presento a Tokomon.**

**TOKOMON: ¡Hola!**

¿Qué es eso..? Algo me tocó y me gire a la derecha...había otro bichajo de esos.

**¿?: ¡Soy Pattimon! ¡Tu compañero digimon!**

**YO: ¿Digimon?**

**TOKOMON: ¡Bienvenidos al mundo digital!**

**PATTIMON: ¡El digimundo!**

Escuchamos los arbustos moverse, me levante y me puse enfrente de Tk y los digimons por si salía algo peligroso... y entonces...salió Matt, con otro bicho.

**YO: Menos mal... Matt...que susto, ¿Tu también tienes un bicho?**

**MATT: Este es Tsunomon.**

**TK: Hermano, estos son Tokomon y Pattimon.**

**TOKOMON Y PATTIMON: ¡Hola!**

**YO: Deberíamos reunirnos con los demás.**

**TK: ¡Si!**

Fuimos todos a buscar a los demás y los encontramos.

**YO: ¡Hola chicos!**

**MIMI: ¡Meli! ¡Un bicho-planta!**

**¿?: Soy Tanemon.**

**YO: Hola Tanemon.**

**TAI: Bueno ya que estamos todos, nos presentaremos. Soy Taichi Yagami, prefiero que me llamen Tai, voy en 6º de Primaria y este es Koromon.**

**SORA: Soy Sora Takenouchi de 6º y este es Yokomon.**

**MATT: Hn... Yamato Ishida, Matt, soy de 6º y este es Tsunomon.**

Me toca.

**YO: Soy Meli Kurisu, voy en 5º y este es Pattimon.**

**TK: Ahora yo, ahora yo, soy Takeru Takaishi, pero pueden llamarme Tk, voy en 2º y este es Tokomon.**

**MIMI: Soy Mimi Tachikawa, voy en 5º y esta cosa que me sigue es...es... ¿Meli?**

**YO: Tanemon...**

**MIMI: Eso.**

**IZZY: Soy Izzy Izumi, voy en 5º y este es Motimon.**

**JOE: Soy Joe Kido, voy en 1º de la eso y... !no se porque este bicho me sigue!**

**¿?: ¡Soy Bukamon!**

**MIMI: ¡Ahhhhh!**

**YO: ¿Porque gritas?**

**MIMI: ¡Monstruo!**

Mimi señaló a un escarabajo rojo gigante y todos empezamos a correr.

**TAI: ¡¿Que es eso?!**

**MOTIMON: ¡Es Kuwagamon!**

**YO Y TAI: ¡¿Todos acaban en mon?!**

Llegamos a un barranco y no pudimos seguir.

**TK: ¿Y ahora que?**

Mimi se agarro a mi espalda.

**MIMI: Meli...haz algo...**

**YO: Lo siento... no me traje el insecticida.**

Entonces delante de nosotros se pusieron los digimons.

**YO: ¡Pattimon vuelve!**

**PATTIMON: ¡Mi misión es protegerte!**

**KOROMON: ¡Os protegeremos porque somos vuestros compañeros!**

**DIGIMONS: ¡SI!**

Entonces surgió una luz procedente de nuestros bolsillos y los digimons fueron envueltos en una luz. Los más increíble es el cambio que recibió cada uno.

**KOROMON: Koromon digievoluciona a... Agumon.**

**TSUNOMON: Tsunomon digievoluciona a... Gabumon.**

**YOKOMON: Yokomon digievoluciona a... Biyomon.**

**TANEMON: Tanemo digievoluciona a... Palmon.**

**PATTIMON: Pattimon digievoluciona a... Calumon.**

**MOTIMON: Motimon digievoluciona a... Tentomon.**

**BUKAMON: Bukamon digievoluciona a... Gomamon.**

**TOKOMON: Tokomon digievoluciona a... Patamon.**

¿Digievolucion...?

**YO: ¿Pattimon?**

**CALUMON: Ahora soy ¡Calumon! ¡Vamos chicos!**

**PALMON: ¡Hiedra Venenosa!**

Palmon estiro sus especies de dedos-lianas y agarro las pinzas de la cabeza de Kuwagamon.

**PATAMON: ¡Burbuja de Aire!**

Hecho por la boca una bola de aire y le atacó.

**TENTOMON: ¡Super Trueno!**

De sus antenas le salió un rayo y atacó. Gomamon se deslizó por el suelo haciendo caer a Kuwagamon.

**AGUMON: ¡Llama Bebe!**

Lanzó por la boca una bola de fuego.

**GABUMON: ¡Fuego Azul!**

Lanzó, al igual que Agumon una bola de fuego, pero este era de color azul.

**BIYOMON: ¡Espiral Mágica!**

De su pico salió una especie de aire verde en espiral y atacó.

**CALUMON: ¡Esfera de Luz!**

Del triángulo de su cabeza salió una esfera luminosa que lanzo a Kuwagamon por el aire.

**TODOS: ¡Bien!**

Fuimos junto a ellos para felicitarlos.

**YO: ¡Ha sido genial!**

**TK: ¡Si, si!**

Cogí a Calumon y le di un gran abrazo.

**CALUMON: ¡Claro! ¡Tengo que protegerte!**

Sentí un abrazo por la espalda.

**TK: _(Asustado)_ ¡Has visto Meli! ¡El monstruo!**

**YO. ¿Como?**

**TK: Me pareció ver al monstruo otra vez...**

**PATAMON: ¡Tranquilo Tk! ¡Yo te protegeré!**

**SORA: ¡Cuidado!**

Kuwagamon regresó.

**TK: Lo sabía...**

Kuwagamon vino tambaleándose y se cayó contra el risco del barranco y nos caímos. Entonces sentí como me agarraban por la parte trasera de mi chaqueta, mire hacia arriba y vi a Calumon con las orejas extendidas como alas planeando a lo que parece una especie de balsa hecha por... ¿Peces? Calumon me dejo ahí, algunos niños se habían caído en el agua, como Tai, que le ayude a subir.

**TAI: Gracias.**

**TK: ¡Meli! ¡¿Has visto a Matt?!**

Mire hacia atrás y vi a Tk con lagrimas asomando en los ojos.

**MATT: ¡AQUI!**

Tai y yo ayudamos a Matt a subir a la especie de balsa. Cuando estábamos todos pregunte mi duda.

**YO: ¿Como cambiasteis?**

**TENTOMON: Porque teníamos que protegeros.**

**TAI: Pero...esto brillo... _(Enseñando el objeto de antes) _y vosotros también...**

**TENTOMON: Eso es un digivice, es para que podamos digievolucionar.**

**CALUMON: Si no ****digievolucionamos, no nos volveremos fuertes.**

Los peces pararon en la orilla y bajamos. Los peces se dispersaron.

**YO: Eso fue raro...**

**GOMAMON: Es mi marcha de peces.**

**TAI: ¡Mola!**

**JOE: ¡No mola! Deberíamos volver donde antes, tal vez un adulto aparezca.**

**MATT: ¿Y como volvemos? ¿Escalando el barranco? Imposible...**

**JOE: Bueno... tal vez encontremos el campamento.**

**IZZY: Esta vegetación es tropical, no es típica de Japón.**

**MATT: Deberíamos investigar.**

**SORA: Creo que estamos en una isla, cuando caíamos vi que estábamos rodeados de mar.**

**TAI: Oye, Agumon, ¿No hay personas a quienes preguntar?**

**AGUMON: No, aquí solo hay digimons.**

**YO: Creo que deberíamos seguir por algún sitio.**

**TAI: Pues venga ¡Vamos!**

Tk me agarro la mano y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, luego agarro la mano de su hermano.

**TK: ¡Vamos juntos!**

**YO: ¡Si!**

Todos empezamos a caminar.


	3. El nacimiento de Greymon

Mientras caminábamos por el bosque.

**BIYOMON. ¡Mira Sora! ¡Mira como vuelo!**

**PATAMON: ¡Yo también! ¡Mira Tk!**

Los dos estaban volando a la altura de nuestras cabezas.

**CALUMON: Volar no tiene nada de especial...**

**BIYOMON: Claro, como tu no puedes...**

**YO: Si que puede, en el barranco volamos.**

**BIYOMON: No sabe volar, lo que hace es frenar la caída planeando...**

**CALUMON: ¡Yo puedo volar cuando quiera!**

A largo las orejas y empezó a mover las, levanto un metro y luego cayó de cabeza.

**CALUMON: ...Que daño...**

Me acerque a el y lo recogí.

**YO: ¿Estas bien?**

**CALUMON: ¡QUIERO VOLAR!**

Calumon empezó a llorar histéricamente. Todos pararon y nos miraron.

**TAI: ¡Dile a tu bicho que se calle!**

**CALUMON: ****_(Enfadado) _****¡¿A quien le llamas bicho?! ¡Feo!**

**TAI: ¡¿Feo yo?!**

**YO: Tranquilo Calumon, yo te ayudare a volar.**

Lo deje en el suelo y empece a caminar hacia atrás mientras Calumon intentaba volar hacia mi.

**YO: ¡Tu puedes Calumon!**

**TK: ¡SI! ¡Tu puedes!**

Mimi empezó a caminar a mi lado.

**MIMI: Prefería a ver acabado en un centro comercial...**

**YO: Y yo en Disneyland París pero tranquila, seguro que regresamos pronto.**

**CALUMON: ¡Meli! ¡Miraaa! ¡Lo estoy consi...!**

Y se cayo, aunque antes de que tocara el suelo lo cogí.

**YO: Tranquilo... ya lo conseguiras.**

Volvi a andar hacia atrás y Calumon volvió a intentarlo.

**TAI: Nunca lo conseguira...**

Calumon caminó hasta Tai y le dio un cabezazo, cabeza contra cabeza. Tai se cayó hacia atrás por el impacto.

**YO: Te lo mereces...**

**AGUMON: ¿Estas bien, Tai?**

**TAI: ...si...**

Le tendí mi mano y le ayude a levantarse.

**YO: Para la siguiente, guárdate el comentario para ti mismo.**

**GABUMON: Chicos, huelo algo...agua de mar... tal vez una playa...**

**Ring Ring Ring**

**YO: ¿Acabáis de oír eso?**

**JOE: ¡Teléfonos!**

Empezamos todos a correr hacia el sonido y llegamos a la playa nombrada por Gabumon. Había 6 cabinas. En la primera se metió Tai, en la segunda Tk y Matt, en la tercera Sora, en la cuarta Mimi y yo, en la quinta Izzy y en la última Joe. Cogí el teléfono que sonaba.

**YO: ¿Hola?**

Nada...

**YO: ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

Tampoco...

**MIMI: ¿Y bien?**

**YO: No hay nadie...**

**MIMI: ¿Como?**

**YO: No hay nadie al otro lado...**

**MIMI: Pues llamemos.**

**YO: Vale, llamemos a tus padres...9..8...6..4...5...3...2...9...¿no?**

**MIMI: Exacto.**

Le di a llamar y...

**YO: No funciona...**

**MIMI: Mira.**

Señalo una ranura del teléfono, una para las monedas y otra para una tarjeta telefónica.

**YO: Genial... hay que pagar ¿Tienes monedas?**

**MIMI: No...**

**YO: Creo que Izzy tiene una tarjeta...**

Salimos de la cabina al igual que todos.

**JOE: Veis chicos, hay cabinas, aun estamos en Japón.**

**CALUMON: ¿Que es Japón?**

**JOE: ****_(TT_TT) _****No puede ser...**

**YO: Admítelo ya...no estamos en Japón.**

**MIMI: ¡EJEM!**

**YO: ¡Oh,si! Izzy ¿No tendrás una tarjeta telefónica para prestarme?**

**IZZY: Tengo una, toma.**

**YO: ¡Gracias!**

Me la dio y yo y Mimi fuimos a la cabina, volví a marcar el número y pusimos las dos, la oreja en el teléfono.

**TELF: A las 35 horas, 35 minutos y 35 segundos se dará un aviso.**

**YO: ¿Eh?**

**MIMI: ¿Es una broma?**

Salimos de la cabina y le devolví la tarjeta a Izzy.

**TAI: ¡Me toca!**

**CALUMON: No creo que te cojan...**

**TAI: ****_(Enfadado) _****¡¿Que?!**

**CALUMON: Nada... ****_( :) )_**

Mimi y yo nos sentamos en la arena con los demás, esperando a que todos llamaran. Después de un rato solo quedaba Joe, que seguía insistiendo.

**TAI: Chicos, vamonos a otro lugar.**

**MATT: Mejor no, tal vez llamen.**

**YO: Y así descansamos un rato.**

**MIMI: Si... estoy agotada...**

**IZZY: Yo tengo hambre... ¿Alguien tiene comida?**

**SORA: Yo solo tengo alcohol y vendas.**

**IZZY: Solo traje mi portátil...**

**TAI: Yo tengo mi monocular.**

**MATT: Yo nada.**

**Tk: Yo muchos dulces.**

**MIMI: Ahora que lo pienso... Tk no es del campamento.**

**YO: A lo mejor vino a visitar a Matt, como es su hermano.**

**IZZY: ****_(En voz baja) _****No creo que sean hermanos, tienen apellido diferente.**

**SORA: Y tu Mimi ¿Que has traído?**

**MIMI: Pues traje comida en lata, una brújula, un estuche de agujas y hilos y una linterna.**

**MATT: ¿Todo eso?**

**MIMI: Es la primera vez que voy de campamento y mi padre me dio estas cosas por si acaso.**

**MATT: Bueno...Fue de gran ayuda.**

**TAI: ¿Y tu Meli?**

**YO: Tengo un chicle y media tableta de chocolate.**

**TAI: ¡Chocolate! ¡Dame un trozo!**

**YO: Luego.**

Al fin llegó Joe, de las cabinas.

**IZZY: Joe, ¿que tienes en la bolsa?**

**JOE: No se...**

**MIMI: Es mi bolsa, tiene lo que os dije.**

**YO: Bueno, ya que todos tenemos hambre ¿Porque no repartimos las comidas? Y, por cierto, ¿No falta un digimon?**

**JOE: Gomamon, esta en el agua.**

**YO: Vale... pues pongamos lo que tenemos.**

Tk, Mimi y yo pusimos lo que teníamos, menos mi chicle.

**JOE: En total podemos hacer 54 raciones, nos da para 6 raciones al día que son 3 comidas. Por lo tanto tenemos 3 días, pero como somos 8, son 2 días y medio.**

**SORA: Pero con los digimons se reduciría a 1 día y medio.**

**GABUMOS: Tranquilos, en esta isla podemos conseguir comida para sobrevivir.**

**JOE: Eso es de gran ayuda.**

Sentí que me tiraban de la chaqueta y vi a Calumon.

**YO: ¿Que pasa?**

**CALUMON: El feo y Agumon se están comiendo tu chocolate.**

**YO: ¿Eh?**

Calumon me señaló hacia atrás y a un metro estaban Agumon y Tai comiendo mi chocolate. Me acerque a ellos.

**YO ¡¿QUE HACÉIS?**

**TAI Y AGUMON: ¡Ahhhhh!**

**YO: ¿Os estabais comiendo mi chocolate?**

**TAI: ...Que va...**

**YO: ****_(¬¬) _****Mentiroso...**

**CALUMON: Ha parte de feo, mentiroso... lo tienes todo...**

**TAI: (Enfadado) ¡Repite lo si te atreves!**

De repente hubo una explosión y las cabinas telefónicas fueron destruidas por pilares de agua. Luego de la arena apareció una tortuga rosa con un caparazón grisáceo.

**TENTOMON: ¡Es Shellmon! ¡Estamos en su territorio!**

**MIMI: ¡¿Otro monstruo?!**

**PALMON: ¡Yo te protegeré!**

Los digimons empezaron a atacar pero solo el ataque de Agumon afectó al Shellmon.

**TENTOMON: Tenemos demasiada hambre...**

Calumon se acercó a Shellmon.

**CALUMON: ¡Esfera de Luz!**

Lanzó una bola de luz pero pequeña y lo único que hizo fue enfadar a Shellmon. Shellmon lanzó un chorro de agua hacia Calumon que salió disparado hacia delante. Corrí todo lo que pude hasta Calumon y lo recogí.

**YO: Calumon... ¿Estas bien?**

**CALUMON: No me siento bien...**

Cuando me levante vi a Shellmon delante mía.

**MIMI: ¡Meli! ¡CORRE!**

Shellmon lanzó otro chorro contra mi y lo esquive. Vi a Tai con un tubo de las cabinas destruídas. Shellmon cogió a Tai con su mano y lo estrujo.

**YO: ¡Tai!**

Corrí junto los demás con Calumon en mis brazos, Mimi y Tk me abrazaron. El dispositivo de Tai, digivice se llama si recuerdo bien, empezó a brillar, y Agumon también.

**AGUMON: Agumon digievoluciona a... ¡Greymon!**

Wow... Un dinosaurio gigante.

**YO Y TK: ¡Que pasada!**

Greymon dio un colazo a la mano de Shellmon e hizo caer a Tai a la arena. Shellmon lanzó un chorro de agua a Greymon, quien lo esquivó.

**GREYMON: ¡Mega llama!**

Greymon lanzó una gran bola de fuego por la boca enviando a Shellmon volando hacia el agua.

**TODOS: ¡Bien!**

Greymon volvió a ser Agumon.

**AGUMON: Que... hambre...**

Cogi el chocolate que había en la arena... bueno el poco que había y se lo ofrecí.

**YO: Toma, tiene un poco de arena y bueno...no es mucho pero...**

Agumon lo cogió y se lo acabó de un bocado.

**AGUMON: ¡Gracias!**

Me dio un abrazo por la cadera.

**TK: ****_(Molestado) _****¿Que haces Agumon?**

Tk me agarró del brazo y tiró de mi, Agumon me cogió del otro y empezó a tirar también. Calumon me tiro de la pierna hacia atrás.

**CALUMON: ¡Soltarla!**

**YO: ¡Si! ¡Soltarme!**

**IZZY: Creo que deberíamos irnos, por si vuelve.**

Los dos me soltaron y Calumon se subió a mi y lo cogí. Pronto llegó Gomamon...

**JOE: ¡Gomamo! ¿Donde estabas?**

**GOMAMON: Estaba durmiendo en el agua... te lo dije... pero de pronto vino un Shellmon al agua y hubo una ola muy chula que me llevo hasta la orilla y dije pues ya que sali... pues vengo... y vine... ¡Hola!**

Todos teníamos una gota en la cabeza... todos luchando y este durmiendo como si fuera en un Spa...

**TAI: Bueno ¡Vamonos!**

**CALUMON: ¡Los tontos no mandan!**

**TAI: ****_(Enfadado) _****¡Los enanos tampoco!**

**CALUMON: ¿Quieres pelea, feo?**

**YO: Nadie va a pelear, ahora nos vamos antes de que venga ese digimon de nuevo.**

Nos pusimos a caminar por el bosque.


	4. El sonido de Garurumon

1. Esta en una isla no en una península, pero me siento mas cómoda poniendo una península... ya lo entenderéis.

* * *

Estábamos caminando por el bosque.

**TAI: Oye Agumon, ¿Porque no te quedaste como Greymon?**

**AGUMON: Pues... no se.**

**YO: Bueno, mejor que haya regresado, no podemos andar con un dinosaurio gigante por ahi.**

**Boom Boom Boom**

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos. Pronto vimos unos rinocerontes.

**MIMI: ¡¿Que es eso?!**

**TENTOMON: Tranquilos, son Monochromon, digimons tranquilos, aunque si se enfadan no paran hasta acabar con el enemigo.**

El primer Monochromon empezó a correr contra el otro, y este igual, embistieron varias veces y poco a poco se empezaron a acercar a nosotros. Iban embistiendo y corriendo hacia nuestra dirección.

**YO: ...¿Chicos?...**

**JOE: ¡Correr!**

Empezamos a correr, yo con Calumon colgando de mi hombro. Después de un tiempo paramos.

**MIMI: ¡Estoy cansada!**

**GABUMON: ...Huelo un lago...**

**YO: ¿A que huelen los lagos?**

**GABUMON: A hierba mojada.**

**MIMI: ¡No discutas Meli!**

**YO: ...Si...**

Nos pusimos a andar y llegamos a un claro con un lago.

**TAI: Pues... acampamos aquí ¿no?**

**MIMI: No pienso dormir en el suelo ni al aire libre.**

Mire por todo el lago estudiándolo y vi al otro lado un..tren. Lo señale.

**YO: Hay un... tren.**

Todos miraron. El tren tenía las luces encendidas.

**MIMI: ¡Si! ¡Muy bien Meli!**

Me abrazo y... me sentí como un perro. Nos dirigimos hacia el tren. No había nadie. Nos sentamos en los asientos, se estaba cómodo. El tren estaba en una pequeña península.

**MIMI: ¡Que cómodos!**

**YO: Ya tenemos sitio para dormir.**

**Grrr Grrr**

Me sonaron las tripas y todos me miraron.

**TAI: Alguien tiene hambre ¿eh? Ja, ja, ja, ja,...**

**Grrr Grrr**

Tai paro de reírse al sonar sus tripas.

**MATT: Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar comida.**

**TK: ¡Yo quiero pescar!**

**MATT: Pero tu no sabes pescar.**

**YO: Tranquilo, yo se pescar.**

**TK: ¡Si!**

**IZZY: Pescare con vosotros.**

**TAI: Vale, Meli, Tk e Izzy pescan... Sora, Matt y yo buscaremos leña para el pescado y Mimi y Joe...pues...**

**CALUMON: ¡Quiero frutaaa!**

**YO: Pues que busquen fruta para los digimons.**

**TAI: Esta bien ¡Pues venga!**

Tk, Izzy y yo cogimos tres palos y le atamos unos hilos.

**IZZY: Necesitamos un chicle.**

**YO: Yo tengo un chicle.**

**IZZY: ...Puede servir**

Cogí el chicle y lo partí en 3. Lo atamos al hilo. Fuimos con nuestros digimons a la orilla.

**YO: ¡A pescar!**

**AGUMON: ¡Si!**

**TODOS: ****_(Asustados) _****¡AHHHH!**

**AGUMON: Lo siento.**

**YO: ¿Que haces aquí Agumon?**

**CALUMON: Deberías estar con el feo.**

**YO: Calumon no le debes llamar asi.**

Calumon hincho los morros haciendo un puchero.

**YO: Bueno... ¿Porque estas aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Tai?**

**AGUMON: ¡Para protegerte!**

**CALUMON: ¡No! ¡Yo la protejo!**

**IZZY: ¡Shh! ¡Intento pescar!**

**CALUMON Y AGUMON: ¡Lo sentimos!**

Meli, Tk e Izzy se fueron a pescar. Sora, Matt y yo fuimos al bosque con nuestros digimons.

**MATT: Gabumon ¿Podrías usar Fuego Azul para tirar algunas ramas?**

**GABUMON. Claro, Matt.**

Gabumon lanzó una bola de fuego azul y cayo una rama.

**YO: Agumon, tu también.**

**...**

**YO: ¿Agumon?**

Mire a todas partes.

**YO: ¿Donde esta Agumon?**

**BIYOMON: Lo vi irse con Meli.**

**SORA: Tranquilo Tai, tenemos a Agumon.**

Tenemos a Gabumon... Tenemos a Gabumon... Puff... Intentas quedar bien delante de la chica que te gusta y así te quedas...Tenemos a Gabumon.

**YO: Si...**

Estuve recogiendo ramas que se caían, junto con Matt y Sora. Biyomon cogía algunas ramas de los arboles con el pico y tiraba de ellas.

**SORA: Yo creo que ya tenemos bastantes.**

**MATT: Si.**

Volvimos y pusimos la madera a 3 metros del tren. Meli, Tk e Izzy venian con sus digimons y Agumon...idiota...hacia aquí.

Me toco con Joe ir a buscar fruta, fuimos al bosque y Palmon cogía frutas con sus lianas. Prefería estar sentada con Meli.

**JOE: No sabía que había platanos...y moras.**

**YO: Lo que sea... quiero irme ya.**

**JOE: ¿Eh?... Pero Mimi...**

**YO: ¿Que?**

**JOE: ****_(TT_TT) _****Nada...**

Después de un rato, Joe consiguió la fruta y volvimos. Al volver Tai y Matt estaban preparando la madera para hacer le fuego.

Cuando volvimos Tai, Matt y Sora habían puesto en el suelo la madera, entre Matt y Tai la juntaron para poder encender la fogata.

**TAI: Agumon ¿Puedes encender la hoguera?**

**AGUMON: ¡Claro! ¡Llama Bebe!**

Solto una bola de fuego y encendió la hoguera.

**AGUMON: !¿Has visto Meli?!**

No... puede...ser...

**YO: ...Si...**

Cada uno cogió tres ramitas que sobraron para poner los peces. Nos sentamos al rededor de la hoguera: Sora, yo, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Tk, Matt y Tai, en circulo quedando Tai al lado de Sora. Los digimons estaban por ahí, comiendo fruta, excepto Calumon que estaba comiendo fruta en mi regazo. El sol se estaba poniendo... Pronto el pescado estuvo hecho y todos empezamos a comer.

**TAI: ¡No esta mal!**

**YO: Pues no...**

**MIMI: Prefiero la comida de mi madre.**

**YO: Y yo...**

Acabamos la comida y algunos se pusieron a jugar. Yo me quede en la hoguera con Sora, Mimi fue a por Tai que le había robado el sombrero y se lo estaba pasando con Tk, Calumon, Agumon y Patamon. Matt estaba vigilando a Tk. Joe estaba quejándose de que la brújula no iba e Izzy que su portátil tampoco.

**SORA: ¿No juegas?**

**YO: No... tengo sueño.**

**SORA: Si... yo también.**

**TK: ¡Meli! ¡Mira que rapido soy!**

**MIMI: ****_(Enfadada)_**** ¡Dame mi SOMBRERO!**

**AGUMON: ¡Pasa Tk!**

Tk se lo pasa a Agumon.

**AGUMON: ¡Mirame Meli!**

**YO: No...puede...ser...**

**SORA: Parece que tienes fans.**

**YO: Buff... para unos que tengo son un digimon y un niño pequeño...**

**SORA: Bueno, algo es algo.**

**YO: Me gustaría ser Mimi.**

**SORA: ¿Y eso?**

**YO: Bueno...**

**MIMI: ****_(Enfadada) _****¡Meli! ¡¿Porque no me ayudaste?!**

Oi de repente y di un pequeño salto.

**YO: Lo siento Mimi... tengo sueño...**

Pronto llegaron Tk y Calumon.

**TK: ¡Tengo sueño!**

**CALUMONB: ¡Si!**

Llegaron los demás.

**YO: Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.**

**TK: ...Si...**

**IZZY: Deberíamos hacer turnos de vigilancia.**

**JOE: Si, tienes razon. Pero las chicas no tienen porque hacer los turnos.**

**MIMI: Mejor.**

**MATT: Si, y Tk tampoco**

**TK: ¡Pero yo quiero!**

**MATT: ¡No!**

**TK: Pero...**

**JOE: Deberíamos hacer las guardias por orden, yo ...**

**TAI: ¡Primi!**

**MATT: Segundo...**

**JOE: ¿Eh?... Tercero.**

**IZZY: ...Ultimo...**

**MIMI: Pues venga vamos a dormir, tengo sueño.**

Solte un bostezo.

**YO: Si...**

Todos menos Tai y Agumon fuimos al tren.

**TK: ¡Meli! ¿Duermes conmigo?**

**YO: Claro.**

Cada uno se tumbo en los asientos del tren, yo con Tk, justo en frente estaba Matt mirando a Tk. Después de un rato la mayoría se durmió, incluido Tk, Matt seguía despierto mirándonos y podía escuchar los ronquidos de Calumon y Patamon en el compartimento de las maletas. Pronto mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y me quede dormida.

Me desperté con un temblor y todos empezaron a despertar también.

**YO: ¿Que pasa?**

**TK: Tengo miedo.**

Todos salimos del tren, la minipenínsula estaba temblando, entonces vi un digimon serpiente en el agua. Era enorme.

**TENTOMON: Es Seadramon, un digimon marino.**

**CALUMON: ¡Tío! ¡Eres una enciclopedia voladora!**

El Seadramon lanzo flechas de hielo al trozo de tierra que une la península con la costa, y empezó a arrastrarla hacia el centro del rió. Mimi se agarro a mi chaqueta junto a Tk.

**MIMI: Meli... tengo miedo...**

**YO: Te crees que yo estoy riéndome.**

El Seadramon rugió y todos nos asustamos. Entonces vi a Matt y Gabumon en la costa, Matt se lanzó al agua con Gabumon detrás, empezó a nadar hacia aquí. Me solté del agarre de Mimi y Tk y fui a la costa de la península a ayudar a Matt. Cuando llegó le ayude a subir y le eche la bronca.

**YO: ¡Matt! ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Y si te ataca ese digimon? ¿No has pensado en eso? ¡Fue peligroso!**

Tk vino llorando a abrazar a Matt... que mono.

**TK: ¡Hermano!**

Entonces el Seadramon soltó del agua detrás de Matt y le dio con la cola, lanzando a Matt al agua y a Tk hacia mi. Cogi a Tk, le puse en el suelo y me tire al agua a ayudar a Matt... porque... ¿y si le pasa algo?, seria incapaz de ver a otra persona morir delante de mi. Seadramon cogió a Matt con la cola, que la estaba moviendo mientras intentaba coger la mano de Matt. Le cogí la mano pero el Seadramon me lanzo al agua con la cola, nade a la orilla.

**MIMI: ¡Meli! ¡Estas LOCA!**

**YO: Hay que ayudarle...**

**GABUMON: Se supone que tengo que protegerle... Matt... yo... yo..**

Gabumon comenzó a brillar.

**GABUMON: Gabumon digievoluciona a... ¡GARURUMON!**

Garurumon...wow...Se lanzo al agua y consiguió sacar a Matt del agua, que nado exhausto a la orilla. Tk fue junto a Matt y le dio un abrazo.

**MATT: Meli... muchas gracias...**

**YO: Pero... no pude salvarte...**

**SORA: Bueno pero lo intentaste.**

Yo no podría seguir si no hiciera nada cuando alguien se esta muriendo.

**YO: ...Supongo...**

Garurumon luchaba contra Seadramon, este lanzo unas flechas de hielo que congelaron a Garurumon.

**MATT: ¡Garurumon!**

Garurumon rompió el hielo.

**GARURUMON: ¡Aullido Explosivo!**

Y así Garurumon consiguió derrotar a Seadramon que cayo al agua y no volvió.

**TODOS: ¡Si!**

**MATT: ¡Bien Garurumon!**

Que sueño... Intente no bostezar pero fue imposible...

**SORA: Hay sueño, ¿eh, Meli?**

**MIMI: Yo también lo tengo.**

**IZZY: Deberíamos ir a dormir, aún nos quedan unas horas.**

**MATT: Tai, puedes ir a dormir, yo vigilare.**

**TAI: Esta bien.**

Fuimos hacia el tren, pero alguien me pare, me gire y vi a Tk.

**TK: Meli, muchas gracias, por ayudar a mi hermano.**

Se fue corriendo junto a su hermano.

**MIMI: ¡Meli! ¿Vienes o que?**

**YO: ¡Voy!**

Tenía algo frío, pero Agumon encendió una minihoguera en el tren para dar calor y todos empezamos a dormir, yo con Calumon.

Me desperté con un sonido de armoniza, era una melodía bastante bonita, mire por la ventana de mi asiento-cama y vi a Tk durmiendo contra Matt mientras este tocaba la armónica. Supongo que hago bien pensando en que son hermanos aunque tengan diferentes apellidos, sus padres puede que estén separados. Volví a acostarme y me dormí.


End file.
